


If I had asked you, would you still be here?

by NightShadow1607



Series: Everything I didn't say [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insomnia, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, but you can count that, it's a sad hug, it's only a line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadow1607/pseuds/NightShadow1607
Summary: A quiet moment between The Blood God and The Masked Human.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Everything I didn't say [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085108
Comments: 30
Kudos: 661





	If I had asked you, would you still be here?

**Author's Note:**

> Another flashback!
> 
> This is before Techno's execution, they both know what will happen and Dream is already trying to leave.
> 
> I don't know how to describe hair our hairstyle in general, sorry.
> 
> :)

That afternoon was cloudy, with few snowflakes falling across the region. Techno was at the side of his house, chopping wood with his axe and took a deep breath when he finished the last log.

The silence of the snow left him isolated and alone, only Phil knew where he was, but he was far away, so no chance of a surprise visit.

Or at least almost no chance.

"How long are you going to stare at me with your macabre smile?"

He stared at Dream, who was leaning against a tree a few meters from him, arms crossed, with the green sweatshirt camouflaging him with the leaves and the enchanted axe hanging from his belt beside his body, the mask stared back at him, impassive.

"Good afternoon to you too, Technoblade"

"You never call me that, unless it's about something serious" the pink one stacked the woods in his arms "What did you find out?"

"It looks like L'manburg is planning an execution" Dream said, uncrossing his arms and approaching his friend "Your execution"

"When did they become so bold?" he asked mockingly and kept the wood in his storage room.

"I have something that can help you" the greenish man pulled a rolled paper from his pocket and held it out when Techno came back out.

"A map of the Totem of Undying?"

"Just for the sake of it" Dream sat on the log, removing the mask and Techno noticed some things, how his shoulders were tense and how one of his feet swayed non-stop, a nervous tic.

"Is there something else you have to tell me, or did you just want to do the good deed for the day?" the blood god said sarcastically and noticed the other's jaw hardening.

"I wanted to warn you that I'll be in one of the secret passages, for security" Dream put the mask back on his face and stood up "I need to check something before it gets dark"

"Okay, so I think we're done here"

They were silent, Dream nervously intertwining his own fingers.

"I would tell you to fix your hair" Dream said finally, with mockery "It would be really sad if they will cut it while you are fighting with them"

"I don't think I'm going to fall for it, Dream" was Techno's turn to cross his arms, arching his eyebrows.

"Oh come on! I didn't do it a long time ago" Dream took off the mask, pouting "Probably knotted since you refuse to do anything"

"You are impossible"

"Thanks, I try"

The two looked at each other, red eyes meeting green eyes.

Dream had dark circles under them.

More scars in his face.

He doesn't believe he will really give in.

"Okay, I’ll let you do it, even though I feel like I'm going to regret this" Techno sighed, pinching his nose.

Dream made a victory sound and patted the log, where Techno sat.

The greenish man ran his fingers through the strands, looking for knots, and undid them, trying not to hurt.

"I think a braid looks cool"

"Do what you want to do, I'm giving you the chance"

The hunter divided his pink hair into three strands and began to pass one over the other, tracing a simple pattern.

"I didn't know you were so needy"

"I'm not, I just thought it was cool to do it for you" Dream replied immediately "I thought you let Ghostbur do it for you"

"He only did it once as a ghost, not long ago since we met, he was with Tommy"

Techno heard Dream swallow.

"What did you do?"

Dream was silent.

He felt the grip on his hair tighter, but not enough to hurt.

"Dream"

"We fought, I was an idiot and... and Tommy ran away, so I thought..."

"That he was here" Techno knew why Dream was here.

"Not exactly” He said, surprising the anarchist “I came here more for you, but if he were here I would be happy too"

"Have you become friends?" he asked, suspicious

"Something like that..."

"Aren't George and Sapnap enough?"

Dream's breathing got strangely heavier.

"We are not... on good terms"

"I see..."

The two were silent again, Dream just focused on finishing the braid.

'Hey, Techno?"

"Hm?" the blood god had his eyes closed

"Do you think I’m... a bad person?"

"There are no bad or good people, Dream" Techno said and his friend scoffed "But, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"No apparent reason"

Techno didn't even need to put pressure, his silence did that for him.

Dream sighed before proceeding.

"I was thinking about some things that happened, since the server started and..." he hesitated "I thought about dropping everything"

Techno repressed the urge to face the other.

"Drop everything?" he was slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I think I started not too long ago" Dream cleared his throat and looked for a thread in his pocket "You know, Tommy is no longer a child to cause problems, and before we fought, I was thinking about withdrawing his exile... he missed Tubbo and... I don’t know, I thought about just disappearing"

Dream's forced laugh worried the pink-haired one.

"I would go back to see if everything is right, of course"

It seemed like a lie

"Why so suddenly?"

"Uh... it's because Tommy probably hates me, and it’s okay, George and Sapnap aren't excited to see me and it's okay too, Tubbo and Fundy probably put me second on their hit list, Quackity is dying to stick a sword in my face... I don't have much reason to stay here"

Technoblade felt the end of his hair tied up, and Dream twisted the braid into a bun almost over his head.

"Dream, are you sleeping?"

The greenish one laughed.

It was not a happy laugh.

It made a heavy sensation in Techno’s stomach.

"I think you forgot that I don't have a home" Dream pulled thinner strands and started to make a smaller side braid "But don't worry, Techno, I've been sleeping"

"You never thought of leaving"

"I think the mask was making me kind of... blind" Dream murmured "It looks like there are some things I'm just noticing right now"

"Like what?"

Dream guided the little braid for Techno to hold while he did the next one.

"I don't know how to give you a specific example, but I think the closest one is about action and consequence"

"Dream..."

"I think I'm going to visit the ocean" Dream changed the subject abruptly, still making the second braid "Not this small ocean between here and L'manburg, but a big one, with no islands, just infinite blue! This is interesting"

Techno was silent, letting his friend wander.

"Niki commented on some flowers that died a long time ago, but maybe I can find them"

“But don’t worry, I wouldn’t let you down. I will be here to help you, like a promised”

Dream finished the second braid and tied it with the first, like a braided bow behind his head, above the bun.

"What do you think?"

Technoblade took a hand behind his head, running his fingers lightly through the hairstyle, trying not to undo it.

"Eh, kinda too much?"

"What?!"

Dream exclaimed, offended, making Techno laugh.

"You did a good job, Dream, I can't believe you fell for it"

"I still don't know when you're serious or not"

Techno stood up and met his friend's green eyes.

There was something else there, but he didn’t know what.

"Now that I've got you ready for your big day!" Dream smiled "I'll leave you, I hope you don't undo this before the attack"

"You know I wouldn’t"

Techno watched Dream leave, disappearing into the trees. The blonde's words were still in his mind, he was worried that something might happen, but Techno didn't know how to reach him, both he and the masked were stunted with feelings, Dream loved too much for a while, until he just stopped and created a mess, merging protection with manipulation while Techno just didn't feel many things in general.

And they just stayed in each other's orbits, worrying about each other but not really demonstrating it correctly. It was moments like this that they knew they were still friends.

When Techno followed the secret passage, he saw Dream with Carl, they talked briefly and it was Dream's turn to surprise him with an hug, awkward, but it was still a sincere hug.

And they didn't see each other anymore, Techno honestly hadn't taken Dream's words so seriously, even though he was worried, he didn't think the greenish one would leave, or he would and would come back after a while, as he always did.

He regrets this now.

_'If I had asked you, would you still be here?'_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year
> 
> :D


End file.
